Fate
by splintered
Summary: -"The power of belief can even change fate," or at least Kiyotaka seems to think so. Ayumu isn't so sure. Ayumu disappears as Hizumi appears; before long, someone will die. Is that really fate? Ayumu, Hiyono and the Blade Children will find out. KOUXRYO
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it...and if not, tell me why you don't. Thank you. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Spiral_ or any of its characters.

* * *

She wasn't supposed to exist. She knew that long and well, but still, she tried to act normal, as if her life depended on it. "Are you _really _one of us? One of the _Blade _Children?" they'd asked tauntingly. No, she wasn't like them with their pranks, testing their limits as designed. No, she wasn't like them. She didn't kill or shed blood. Well, at least not yet anyway... But that didn't change what she would become. What she would do someday. She and each and every one of her childhood friends were destined to become murderers. After all, they were the Blade Children. Can't change fate. And Ryoko could only keep running for so long...

"Ryoko!" the red haired boy with glasses chased after her, gasping for breath. God, that girl could run. But then again, that girl could also beat him up. It had always been like that. Kosuke Asazuki sighed. He didn't know why he cared. She was only his childhood friend. She was like a sister to him. But if so, then why couldn't he get her out of his head...

* * *

Ayumu Narumi sat alone in his apartment because for once, Hizumi wasn't there. It was strange because ever since Ayumu's leave from the hospital, the cheerful boy had clung onto him; the two seemed inseparable. Hizumi, the shadow of despair that clung to his hope. His friend. His enemy. Those words were one in the same. They both knew they could only maintain the guise of friendship for so long, as history repeated itself, because Ayumu was to kill Hizumi. It had all been declared in the spiral of fate. After all, they were the younger brothers of legends. Kiyotaka Narumi had killed the Devil and since made a name for himself within the police force; his name was synonymous with God. And his older brother's antithesis Yaiba, the Devil, was the blame for the genetic experiments concerning the Blade Children. Children made in his likeness that were fated to kill and be killed. But even without Yaiba in the picture or the blood that washed over their hands, the Blade Children, each with one rib removed, still posed a threat to society with their superior strength and intelligence. The hunters, saviors, and watchers were all after these children for whatever reason, but despite their own grim fates, the children still believed that he, Ayumu Narumi, could save them. They still had hope, but for how long? What could he do? Like always, things would go according to plan. Watchers...Saviors...Hunters...Blade Children...Hizumi...Ayumu...They were all simply chess pieces in Kiyotaka's game. And time was running out for all of them.

* * *

Rio lounged on the couch in Ryoko's apartment, with her small frame barely occupying two-thirds of the space, when she heard the door open. "Kosuke? Ryoko? Is that you?" she called, instantly alert, grabbing the extra bomb she had lying on the table in the case of possible intruders. 

"RIO!" she heard the familar english voice bellow.

"Kanone! Eyes!" Her pigtails bounced as she rose to greet them, but she soon found herself swallowed up in Kanone's hug.

"You're as small as ever!" he laughed, releasing her as Rio pouted. Despite the fact that she was the about same age as the rest of them, she was considerably smaller and shorter. She appeared 13 even though she was actually 16.

The renowned pianist sighed in the background. "Did Narumi Otouto show up?" Eyes Rutherford asked, leaning awkwardly against the wall with a grocery bag in his arms. His silver hair was in his eyes.

"Narumi Otouto!" she answered a little two quickly. "Why?" Rio asked as Eyes threw her a melon from the bag.

"He's missing," was all he said before he turned and walked out the door. His silver hair was still in his eyes, and his eyes were unreadable.

Kanone smiled good-naturally. "Honestly, the way you two bring him up... it's almost like you're in love with him," he said softly as he followed his brother out the door. Rio felt the color creep on to her face while she struggled to balance both bomb and melon... but she wasn't sure if it was because they just mentioned Narumi Otouto or because she was holding Eyes's melon in her arms...

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hello. This is my first fanfic. I hope you like it...and if not, tell me what you didn't like about it. Thank you. Please R & R.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Spiral_ or any of its characters.

* * *

"Ryoko! Wait up!" he called again, as he sprinted after her. Unlike Ryoko, he wasn't quite the seasoned athlete, but with a burst of luck, she stopped when he called her name. 

"Asazuki? What are you doing here?" She couldn't quite hide the surprise from her voice, but she hoped she could at least hide---

"You...were...crying..." he said between gasps, panting with both his hands on his knees. He could feel his heart racing, and it wasn't only from the run. Man, he had to get out and exercise more often.

She shallowed. "So that's what you want," she demanded. "Another shot at me!" She hated that she was this vulnerable...especially when it came to Asazuki.

"Idiot..." he said under his breath.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she took off, doing what she did best.

"You know...you don't have to run away from me!" he called after her; his voice echoed in the wind along with all other the things she did not want to hear. But that's what she loved about running. If she just concentrated on her heart beat and her breathing, then all the other things would go away. Or not.

"Stop." Ryoko felt strong arms wrapped around her. She couldn't break free from his grip. _Since when was_ _Asuzuki this strong? What happened to the scrawny kid she once knew? "_Don't run away, idiot...because I've finally caught up to you..." he whispered in her ear. She had forgotten how sweet he could be. No, this was _Asazuki_. Her childhood friend. She continued to refuse him like she always had. But she knew that despite all the when's, what's, and how's, somewhere in the back of her mind, she wanted Asazuki to catch up to her all along...

"Okay," she sighed. She couldn't let him see how his words affected her. "I promise I won't run anymore...Now, let go of me."

"I can't," he wheezed. His side hurt more than usual. Sometimes, he really hated being a Blade Child. "I'll...fall," he explained between ragged breaths. But despite his reasoning, he still loosened his grip and let her go, coughing up blood as he fell hard. His frame lay sideways on the asphalt.

* * *

Madoka Narumi sat on the couch with a spoon and a carton of ice cream, staring mindlessly at the blank TV screen, just like she had done for the past couple of hours. She brought a spoon her mouth, only to taste the metallic silverware. The ice cream had was thus melted or digested. Madoka sighed. She had returned to her apartment only to find nothing. The house was spotless. Dinner was served on the table. But Narumi Otouto wasn't there. Not even a note. 

Madoka knew something was wrong. This wasn't like him. He was always the responsible one. Just like Kiyotaka, he would have at least left a note. She had even called Rutherford at his hotel. But there was nothing. Nada. Zip. Even the Blade Children hadn't heard from him. It was almost like the time when Kiyotaka disappeared, leaving only emptiness in her heart. But at least then, she had Narumi Otouto to keep her company. Now... all she could do was wallow in her own self-pity.

* * *

"Kosuke!" She knelt next to him. She had to remember that he couldn't run a couple hours like she could...and that didn't count the amount of ground they had covered. He must have followed her from her apartment, and that alone was more than a couple miles. 

Oh, the pain. His whole body ached; his nerves screamed as every muscle called for equal attention. Kosuke was sure he had broken something as he lay unnaturally in Ryoko's arms. But despite everything, he tried to smile, to reassure her, but it probably turned out to be more of a grimace. "Ryoko...if I don't make it..." he began as she shook him.

_No, he can't die._ He must be delirious. That was it. He would be okay. And then she would yell at him for scaring her..."You can't," she sobbed. "I _need _you." She didn't care anymore as she let the tears openly fell from her face, blurring her vision.

Kosuke knew he was a coward for not saying it sooner. "I love you," he whispered before he lost consciousness. He left her crying his name.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**EDIT:** For all of those who have read this before, you are well aware that this used to be in little short chapters. I've combined a few chapters and split up the first seven chapters into two parts. I know I have a lot going on, but hopefully, this new format is better suited and a lot less confusing (well, it makes it a helluva lot easier to upload ). And thank you, Azalee, for all your input. 

Addressed to Azalee: To answer your questions, I suppose for the most part, I'm basing this more on the manga, but using my own creative liberties as well, especially with the minor details that may play more important part later into the story... As you've already noticed, I have Rio and Kosuke staying at Ryoko's apartment, Hizumi was staying at the Narumi's but Madoka hasn't really been around much (I figure police/detective work is busy-making) so that left Hizumi and Ayumu grounds to interact on, and the bit with Kanone...well, obviously, I didn't kill him off and he's well and about with Eyes. I like the EyeXKanone pairing too much to separate them (maybe we'll see more of them later ;) ).

Again, thanks for reading. I appreciate all comments (good and bad :P). And hopefully, I will continue this, so look out for more updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Update a continuation with scenes featuring Hizumi and Hiyono.

Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own _Spiral._

* * *

No use. It was no use. Who the hell did he think he was. He couldn't change fate. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. Narumi was a fool. The _Blade _Children. They were all fools for believing that things could change. That they could change fate.

Oh good, he was alone. "Hizumi!" the girl called as she ran to catch up with him. For a moment she didn't recognize his somber face. It looked so sad. No, she must have imagined it. He was smiling again. That bright smile which captured her heart.

"Yes?" His smile, as bright as it was...his eyes weren't smiling. Those cat-like eyes studied her...Their intensity frightened her...Before they glazed over. "Oh, I'm sorry. I was rude..." he pouted. Damn, that puppy dog face. He was so irresistible. She could just lose herself...

"H-Hizumi...I like you."

"Damn that Hizumi," a passer-by said loudly, his disdain was echoed plainly in his remarks. "He has girls confessing left and right..."

The girl blushed.

"...while the rest of us... And Narumi too...they're so popular that they might as well rule the school! Hell, they already do," the boy obnoxiously continued.

Her face was crimson by now. "SHUT UP! The likes of you have no right to right to speak to him like that!" she spat in his face.

"Oh, but what am I supposed to do, my sweet. The likes of me can't compete with hunk #1 and hunk #2. I bet you never noticed the likes of me."

"And why would I? Hizumi is so much better than you!"

"Well, what can I say?" Hizumi shrugged. He was already bored with this conversation and he had just joined in too..."I'm sorry, but I can't feel for you. Ayumu...you see, I'm worried about him...I have to see where that bastard disappeared to." Hizumi grinned. Besides, he didn't even know her name.

"Oh, Hizumi!" His fan girls suddenly made an appearance. "Oh my, he's so admirable, isn't he?" "Yes, simply dashing." They cooed as Hizumi made his escape.

"Wait, Hizumi!" the nameless girl who just confessed chased after him. "Here," she shoved a tiny metallic object in his hand. It was his phone. "You left it in the classroom." And to think she had been overjoyed when she had found herself in possession of the object. That she would have an excuse to talk to him instead of just admiring him from afar. "I'm sorry I tried." With that, nameless girl disappeared back into the mob of Hizumi fan girls.

_What did I say? It's no use,_ Hizumi thought as he examined his phone. He had one missed call. He sighed and pressed redial.

* * *

Hiyono was typing away on her computer in the solitude of the newspaper room. More late hours. She was hoping to finish the latest edition of the school's pamphlet. Although it looked like she was at peace and busy just typing away...actually, it had been quite lonely in here. Like it was before she met Ayumu and the Blade Children. But Ayumu had told her to stay away. _"You'll be safer this way,"_ he had said awkwardly. _He loves me,_ she had thought. And so far, she had kept her word.

"You have one new message," the computer interrupted her thoughts as it spoke to her in its robotic voice. A message from an unidentifiable source. Oh, how she loved information and the power it held over people. After all, blackmail was her specialty. Hiyono's fingers quickly eagerly accessed her e-mail account and the mouse clicked on the new message.

A photograph of Ayumu Narumi, tied and bound uncomfortably. Clothes were torn. She zoomed in. He appeared unconscious. Like a sleeping angel. His messy chocolate brown hair was messier than usual. But still, she couldn't determine his surroundings. She would have to work to find his location.

"Hmmm, looks like you can't do anything without me," she smiled. No, she couldn't stay away from this one. Not when her heart was already involved. Stay away? Who me? Since when had she kept her word.

* * *

"Sir, we have him," the voice on the receiver said.

"Is he alive and well?" Hizumi asked.

"Unconscious, but alive," the guy affirmed.

"Oh goody. Don't touch him. Are the preparations ready?

"The nest of hornets should be arriving tomorrow morning...If that be all..."

"No, just one last thing...Deliver a message to Eyes and the others."

"What should it say, sir?"

"Just tell them, 'We have your _hope_.' They'll understand." Click. Hizumi ended the call. _We have your hope... _Hizumi frowned. The plan was already in motion. Hope and Despair. One of them wouldn't survive. They both knew that since the beginning. The long confrontation that would come. But why did his heart feel so uneasy about this. Could it be friendship? Nah. Hizumi didn't...he couldn't feel anything besides despair.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Another update, mostly EyesXKanone and RioXKousukeXRyouko.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Spiral. _

* * *

"Eyes, why did you leave her back there? Eyes?" Sometimes Kanone thought that silver-haired prince was in his own world. "Suit yourself," he sighed, retreating back into the kichen where Rutherford had abandoned the groceries on the counter. Hmm, it certainly didn't look like Rutherford was going to cook tonight. And if was such a shame too because Kanone missed those home cooked meals. Living on fast food was a chore by itself. But what was the point in eating healthy when dying young? Perhaps he should just call room service like he had the night before and the night before that. 

"Kanone?"

"Hmmm, so the silver hair prince calls." Kanone smiled affectionatly. He had always had a soft spot for Eyes. Just like how he had always had a soft spot for cats. But Eyes was closer to him than a brother. "What's wrong?" The renowned pianist was still sitting on the chair that he left him in. "You know, there was a time when you used to tell me everything." But that was also the time when he didn't try to kill the only thing he loved. His eyes darkened for a moment, remembering recent events he would rather forget. No more. Eyes would suffer no more because of his misguided thoughts.

It was then that he realized what was wrong. Eyes was clutching his side. They were all missing a rib. That was what made them Blade Children. The missing rib. Those nasty things that periodically cause them all pain. Kanone couldn't bear the fact that his younger brother was suffering. And Eyes who couldn't cry out...There was always something very sad in a kid who couldn't cry. He had once said, _I'll be your tears. _But that was years ago.

"For how long?" he asked, pointing to his condition. The condition that all of them shared.

"It's been worse ever since you've left," Rutherford answered. Kanone nodded solemnly. The never-ending pain was the badge of honor for being a Blade Child. Children who killed and died young. There was no happy ending for any of them. That was fact. None of them could expect to live very long. That was their recklessness playing their part. Besides, what were you going to do with children who didn't care if they lived or not. Just playing their part. The "gun with wings" knew that long and well. He was perhaps the oldest of their little group. The most experienced. The only one who had truly known despair while the others were still preoccupied with their hopes.

"Don't worry about me...H-Hizumi has him." Eyes held a note in his hands. "Narumi-Otouto."

"Did you tell the others?"

Eyes shook his head. Good, the others didn't know about Hizumi. The despair to their hope. The despair... "It would probably kill them if they knew when they already have so little to look forward to."

"Eyes, you think too much," he smiled warmly. People often thought the pianist cold and unfeeling but Kanone knew that Eyes truly cared. "Go to sleep. I'll keep watch," he said, gladly taking guard duty like when they were younger and it was just the two of them.

Rutherford nodded. There was something so natural in having Kanone there and sleep soon swallowed him. Able to rest easy with Kanone by his side. His tormented mind finally at peace.

"Eyes, I'll always be your tears," Kanone whispered into the night, watching Rutherford's beautiful sleeping form. _I'll always protect you. _

* * *

The light. The blinding light. So bright. It was almost like someone was holding a flashlight to his face. Someone was. He squinted. He found that someone had also removed his glasses, wrapped his bandages, and his left arm was going numb. He could barely make out the shilouette of the pint-sized bomb specialist who held a flashlight to his face. "Rio? W-Where am I?" He remembered the hard pavement. Someone distictively shaking him...And a soft bed? "Rio, where am I?" he repeated.

"Kosuke! You're alive! Well, you're in Ryouko's apartment, of course!" the girl with pigtails said cheerfully.

"How did I ge---"

"She dragged you here!" Rio winked as she pointed to the athlete's sleeping frame that lay next to him on the bed. Everyone knew that Kousuke and Ryouko were a couple, even if the two refused to admit it. How they fought with each other...How they fought _for _each other... It was so natural that Kousuke shouldn't have been surprised to find Ryouko hugging his arm in a death grip. No, he was just sorry that he wasn't getting his arm back any time soon. "She nearly passed from carrying ya," Rio teased.

"Shut up, pipsqueak!"

Rio grinned. It was their running gag. She was small. So what? Kousuke knew very well that Rio had no trouble taking out him and a good chunk of the bad guys as well. "Where did you guys go, anyways?" Rio continued pestering him.

"Um...we were running and..." Kosuke blushed, suddenly remembering his confession. _I love you, _he had told his childhood friend. "...eh, I-I don't remember much after that," he lied, using the blanket as a cowardly shield to protect his embarrassment.

"So, that's all..." Rio's voice trailed off. Huh? Normally, Rio would have been as hopelessly annoying as Ryouko and pressured him until she got the information out of him. But she didn't even seem to notice that he was beet red. That's strange...

Kousuke sat up. "Uh Rio, did something happen while me and Ryouko..." he blushed. He couldn't even say her name without blushing.

"Uh, yeah..." the girl dropped her normally cheery disposition. "While you were sleeping, Kanone called. Hizumi has Narumi-Otouto."

"Kiyotaka's little brother," Kousuke muttered bitterly under his breath. "Him again. Do we ever talk about anything else? Eh, Rio?" The girl pouted.

"That's not very nice." He winced. For a second, he had thought that she was going to slap him. It wouldn't be the first time. "Just be ready tomorrow," was all she said. "We're gonna find hope," she said with some of her usual spunk back. Hell, she had a lot of it. Her face glowed with determination.

"Kousuke?" He tensed as the figure next to him moved. "What's wrong with Rio?" Ryouko asked groggily. She had just waken up as the boy with reddish-pink hair froze. "Oh, never mind," she dismissed. She strangled him in another hug.

_Oh, why do I hang out with women who could kill me? _Kousuke thought and he tried to free himself from her arms. No avail. The more he tried...he just ended up more tangled up in limbs. His heart was racing. His cowardly hide just couldn't take it anymore. Shit. Ryouko was crying.

"I-I almost lost you again!" she sobbed. So...even tough girls could cry. Kousuke knew that Ryouko was tough. Helluva lot tougher than him. And he had just the bruises to prove it.

Kousuke finally surrendered and quit struggling. His better self decided not to say anything because he knew that he always got in trouble when he opened his big mouth. Instead, he just silently lent a shoulder to cry on. He sighed, knowing this was going to be a long night and an even longer morning.

_To be continued..._

_

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading and reviewing. Hopefully more updates soon. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Woot! Finally an update! Sorry, I haven't updated this in a while. I've been braindead to where I was going with this fic. Anyways, here's another chapter with Hizumi and Ayumu together (just cause you haven't heard from Ayumu in a while). And thank you, **LucifernSatan **and **Azalee** for reviewing. Enjoy :)

This chapter is dedicated to my brother...who just happens to be homophobic

Disclaimer: I do not own _Spiral._

* * *

You know the feeling when the gut of fear grabs at the pit of your stomach and doesn't let go. Not butterflies but daggers. And that gnawing nightmare of your own existence. Oh, Hizumi Mizushiro sure knew that feeling well. That there was something out there that was worst than death. Reality. How he _hated_ those stupid naive people who could fool themselves with hope. Couldn't they see the darkness? The Blade Children were overrated. They kill and kill and kill. There was no point to saving them. That would be their shared dark fate. There _was _no hope. No matter what you do, _you can't be saved._ So what was the point in even trying if there was nothing to be gained. It was the despair he lived with every single day of his life. Why couldn't Ayumu see that? More than anything, he wanted Kiyotaka's younger brother to understand. That there were no stars from where he came from. They were all falling to the same grim fate, and there was nothing they could do to stop it. Hizumi and the thoughts that kept him up at night.

Meanwhile, Ayumu Narumi had his own demons that kept him up at night.

You know the feeling where you want something to be real so strongly that in your mind, it becomes real...even when there was no reason for it. His brother had once said something along those lines: "The power of belief can even change fate." The younger Narumi brother's wish was real. And it _was _beyond reason. The equation wasn't logical, no matter how may times he added the variables together...

Because Kiyotaka's words never worked before--No, matter how hard he wished for Kiyotaka to come back (because it was Kiyotaka that everyone wanted and needed, not him), Kiyotaka never returned. No matter how hard he yearned to be the one holding Madoka in his arms, it was always Kiyotaka that got the girl. No matter how hard he longed to be noticed by his parents, it was always Kiyotaka that ruled the spotlight. It was always Kiyotaka that made a difference when he broke his hand in order to give up piano. It was Kiyotaka that they missed when he left. It was Kiyotaka's words. Everything and everyone was always Kiyotaka's and neither a wish nor a want was his alone. He shared everything with Kiyotaka--the brother that he hated and loved (because how could you not love the perfect Kiyotaka?)--that even his wants were not his own.

But then again, Ayumu had never wanted anything to be true as badly as he wanted this (and why would Kiyotaka care about this when everything was a game to him?). He wanted to be able to save the Blade Children, and be the hope that they so craved...even if Ayumu Narumi was only Kiyotaka's chess piece. He wanted to change fate and save the Blade Children (no, he _needed_ to change fate to save the Blade Children)...And so Ayumu believed in the power to change fate. All he needed now was a plan.

His arms were still roughly tied behind his back; the coarse rope stung as it rubbed against his thin wrists. His butt was sore from his position on the cold lifeless floor. His body stillached from when his captors man-handled him. But he ignored all these sensations. He ignored these pains as well as other trivial things. Moreover, it was the more important things that would save the Blade Children, but... _Where was he? _

Ayumu looked around the dark room, his eyes slowly adjusting to the pale light coming from the near window. It must be near morning, he reasoned, listened intently for any sounds that might give away his position. He was soon awarded with the sound of familiar footsteps.

"Yo," a sullen figure greeted him. The pain showed clearly in his mournful gold eyes. His wild green glowed in the pale light. Neither boys wanted this to happen as it must. As it was, both boys were well-versed with the prophesy. One of them would die at the hands of the other. Of course, the one who was to do the killing was currently in the lesser position.

"So, it's time," the younger Narumi brother stated simply to himself, looking bored with his surroundings. He knew this confrontation with Hizumi would come sooner or later.

"Don't deny it, Ayumu," the normally bubbly teen said as he squatted down next to the younger Narumi brother. "There is no hope for neither you nor the Blade Children." His beautiful gold eyes held a sad, defeated gaze, almost daring Ayumu to defy him. That unnerving gaze...his flawless face...that crazy green hair...It was so close...If his hands were free, he would run his hands through that mint green hair...

Ayumu shook his head, trying to get the mental picture out of his head. This boy here was his enemy, or so the fates had declared. He needed a plan to defeat him...But he couldn't deny it. And suddenly, that gave him an idea."You know..." the chocolate haired boy began, "even you can't deny these things."

"What things?' Hizumi asked suspiciously. "There is no hope," he repeated with finality. "I just wish you wouldn't deny it." Again, the two boys stared at each other. Ayumu could see well into the depths of Hizumi's gold eyes.

"Even you, a child of despair, can't deny such things as love," Ayumu pointed out. Their closeness...he was almost close enough to...

"I know of no love," Hizumi breathed on him. "Who could love the brother of the devil?" His voice was dipped with bitterness.

"_I_ love you, Hizumi." With that, _hope _connected with _despair _as Ayumu closed the distance between them and kissed his other half.

Hizumi's eyes widened as their lips locked. Somehow, this was different from all the nameless girls that confessed to him. Somehow, it felt real. It was right. And Hizumi was hungry for more.

"You...taste...so good," he rasped as he pounced on the bound boy. Ayumu's body slammed against the hard floor as the other boy deepened the kiss. The chapped lips...the bitter taste of blood's iron mixed with the sweet taste that was Ayumu. He hungrily showered him with kisses as the other boy squeaked.

All previous plans lay forgotten...

Because he couldn't --no, Hizumi couldn't-- bear to kill him. He just couldn't kill Ayumu... Even if it was Kiyotaka that told him to.

_To be continued... _

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I totally didn't plan for this chapter to turn out this way, but it just did. But who am I to deny HizumiXAyumu love? Oh well, I can't complain... But I'm sorry if it offends some people. Please review. I do enjoy hearing your comments and criticisms. And thank you for reading.

P.S. And I'm sorry if some of the spacing is messed up. The format of the story got all wierd when I uploaded it. I think I caught all the mistakes. If not, please let me know and I will try to fix it. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

**Author's Note:** This story's getting exciting, no? This continues where we left off with Eyes, Rio, Kousuke, Ryouko, and Hiyono.

And for those of you who are wondering, I changed my PenName. This is still, Phractured Reality with "Fate" but now, I'm splintered...well, that is when another three months come and I decide to change my PenName again. Thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: Still don't own _Spiral_ even if I wish I did...

* * *

"Perfect, target located." A slight smile appeared on the braided-haired girl's lips as she pointed to the building where Ayumu was kept.

"Is this where they're keeping him?" Rutherford asked, his voice void of emotion.

Hiyono nodded enthusiastically. "I'm... a... super-sleuth!" she praised herself when her companions offered none. Her remark was followed by a cute pose-- her fist connected with her left hip and a peace sign rested lightly on her forehead. Rutherford grunted. The rest of the Blade Children just groaned.

"Why is _she_ here?" Kousuke whined, not even bothering to conceal the disgust in his voice. "She's so annoying."

"Be nice!" Ryouko slapped him. Kousuke swore under his breath.

"She's the only lead we have," the pianist answered truthfully. Rio nodded in agreement.

Kousuke's green eyes darkened considerably._ She would probably agree with anything Rutherford said,_ Kousuke thought bitterly.

Hiyono continued to smile to herself. It was nice to be wanted, even if no one really wanted her. And so the five of them continued on in silence as they neared the old abandoned building.

Hiyono and the Blade Children soon split up. _It's faster this way,_ the journalist had pointed out, but secretly, she wanted to be the first one to find Ayumu. Even if he didn't know her name and called her by that annoying nickname..."braided haired girl." She was glad when it was Rutherford who was the first to agree.

The pianist's presence had always spoke reason with the other Blade Children. So they paired off by twos. Rio and Kousuke, Ryouko and Rutherford -- Rutherford said it was because he didn't trust Kousuke and Ryouko together, but he wouldn't look at Rio when he said it -- and lastly, Hiyono was left alone. Rutherford figured that the journalist was more than capable to face any obstacles that came in their way. She was smart. Moreover, she wasn't the one they were after. If any of the Blade Children were caught (because somehow, this mess Ayumu was in had to relate back to the Blade Children) they would have back-up in their partner, but Hiyono was never involved in the first place. She was an outsider.

_Hmpf,_ Hiyono sniffed. _That's what he said. _Who knew that Rutherford and Ayumu were so alike? They both played the piano and they both hardly talked. Rutherford and Ayumu. She knew about Rutherford and Ayumu's midnight phone calls. She was a reporter; snooping was her pride and somehow, she got a hold of Ayumu's phone bills. But what would the two talk about? Well, they could talk about music for all she cared. They deserved each other. But she could also think of Ayumu's other words.

_Come here, braided haired girl,_ she could hear Ayumu beckon to her. Words only for her...even if they were only insults. _Oh, I'm coming alright. _Braided hair girl. Hiyono shook her head disapprovingly, but a smile came played on her lips. She hated the name. But still, she loved him and that was all that mattered. Of course, she wasn't the only one who _loved _the indifferent youth.

* * *

Hiyono was the first to find them. She had been right. It _was_ faster to go through this place alone. Without the Blade Children in her way, she had most definitely found the younger Narumi brother first, but she wasn't the first one who had gotten to him. Nor had she expected what she saw.

"KIYOTAKA'S YOUNGER BROTHER LIKES BOYS!"

Ayumu froze. Hizumi cursed. Her shriek would have been heard for miles if not for the warehouse's sound proof walls.

The press would most definitely have a field day. He could just see the big black headlines: "KIYOTAKA'S YOUNGER BROTHER LIKES BOYS." And this news was especially dangerous in the hands of the braided hair girl who prided herself in blackmail.

"I-I-I HATE YOU NARUMI-SAN!" she had difficulty saying it as she continued to yell at him.

_So this was what it took to make her hate him, _Ayumu thought absently to himself.

"AND TO THINK THAT--AND TO THINK THAT I WAS WORRIED." Her words cut through the room like a knife. With that, she ran out of the room followed by broken sobs.

Silence soon followed and neither of the boys moved.

Then Ayumu started to laugh. Loud from the gut of your belly laughter. He laughed until it hurt. Hell, it was funny. Granted that it would have been funnier, if it wasn't him that she was yelling at, but still...her expression...it was priceless. Hizumi looked at his partner uncertainly before he finally joined in. Laughter was certainly contagious.

"Man, I haven't laughed like that in a long time," the chocolate haired teen shook his head. Hizumi nodded in agreement before he started kissing him again. The two weren't making out long before--

"Shit," the green haired teen cursed.

"Hmm?" Ayumu asked as the other boy's hungry lips silenced him.

"They're...here," Hizumi explained, stealing kisses between the words. Realization seemed to follow as he soon dropped the chocolate haired boy. "The Blade Children are here." More swear words followed as Hizumi started to pace.

Kiyotaka's younger brother nodded and kept his face blank, but secretly, his heart was racing. _Were they trying to save him? _He didn't want anyone to get hurt because of him...especially since he wasn't worth it. His safety and freedom wasn't worth any of the Blade Children's lives. Maybe if he could continue this charade and hold off Hizumi's wrath (he didn't know exactly what Hizumi was planning but it must be something, right? After all, he was the devil's younger brother). Hizumi no longer noticed that Ayumu had stopped kissing him hours ago.

"Stop pacing, you're making me nervous."

"I thought Kiyotaka's younger brother didn't get nervous," Hizumi sneered. His old bitterness seemed to have resurfaced, but he did stop pacing. His phone was vibrating.

"Hello?" He answered gruffly.

"Who is it?" Ayumu mouthed.

"I'm busy." Hizumi didn't answer, but his gold eyes did eye Ayumu anxiously.

"Well," the younger Narumi brother prompted as soon as Hizumi clicked off his cell.

"I-I don't want to hurt you," Hizumi whispered so softly that Ayumu barely caught the words. "But, I have to go." The boy offered no other explanation, gold eyes refusing to meet brown, as he fled from the room.

"Well, at least untie me first!" Ayumu shouted after him. It was a futile attempt, he knew, but it was worth a try, especially since kissing didn't actually work as well as he planned. He was still tied up when Hizumi never thought to loosen his bonds.

* * *

**A/N:** Who called Hizumi? What happened to the rest of the Blade Children and why wasn't Kanone with them at their little get together? I'll leave you with those questions to think about.

And once again, thank you for reading and/or reviewing. I appreciate hearing from you and welcome all questions, comments, and concerns that I would hopefully be able to address. HINT: I might update faster with more reviews. ;)


End file.
